<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spy and the Ranger by RangerSylv32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483322">The Spy and the Ranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32'>RangerSylv32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lireesa and Valeera [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Elves, F/F, Farstriders, Fluff and Humor, Gen, High Elf Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger General Lireesa Windrunner, Romantic Comedy, Siblings, Slow Romance, Suns and Moons, Windrunner Family, rogue - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lireesa has had her eyes on a certain rogue, does she feel the same? and how do her children feel about this? Some lighthearted fun and adventure with Mamma Windrunner to lighten the spirits!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valeera Sanguinar/Lireesa Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lireesa and Valeera [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2247639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrow to the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Valeera is in Lireesa's sights. </p><p>This may be a short first chapter to get things started and I am up really late but I promise the next will be longer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Minn'da when can I be a ranger?" Asked youthful voice, the ranger general turned around and smiled warmly at her young son. "You are not old enough, I said you can be an apprentice right now and practice, be patient."</p>
<p>"I see my sisters and you out there and...I just..." Lirath sighed, he was getting more and more impatient as he watched his three older sisters all get accepted into the farstriders. He was happy for them but he still wished he could join them, so he practiced as much as he could when he was not playing his music. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lirath, why don't you play me a song while I do this paperwork? I do so love to hear it," Lireesa asked and then looked back at her paperwork, she sighed at the reports coming in about trolls, humans getting too close to the borders, and new recruits needing disciplinary action. She also received scouting reports from a Valeera Sanguinar, she was familiar with the name and smirked. Her favourite rogue was one of the best in terms of information gathering and she wasn't bad looking either when she turned up, Lireesa sighed wistfully, that rogue had managed to capture her heart in the few times they met. The Ranger General often wondered if she would even have time for romance, she had rangers to train and lands to protect. Valeera did her best as a scout and spy which took off a little from Lireesa's shoulders, she also could count on the spy to deliver and receive letters without getting caught. "I suppose every spy is taught that but maybe I am biased," She said to no one in particular. She looked out at the ocean and pictured a day out at sea with her favourite spy, she smiled as the wind blew her dark blonde hair out of her face. She could smell the summer flowers from the nearby village and wondered if Valeera liked tulips.</p>
<p>"Minn'da?" Lirath's voice brought her out of her reverie and wistful daydreaming quicker than one of her own arrows to a target.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry Little Sun, I was just thinking," She pointed to the bed while she got back to work, she smiled at the sound of the lute playing. It was her favourite song that the girls would sing and dance to so it put her in good spirits. "You play beautifully, my boy." </p>
<p>Lirath grins as he continues to play for his mother, he even sings along which he knew his mother liked even more. Anything to keep her mind at ease while she looked over her countless reports and other papers that required her attention, "Are you expecting any visitors?" Lirath asked, still playing softly and sweetly.</p>
<p>"I am not sure, if I am, you are to---"</p>
<p>"....not be here I know."</p>
<p>The Ranger General smirked, out of all her children Lirath understood that when she was in a meeting she was not to be disturbed. Alleria got impatient, Sylvanas got loud, and Vereesa just looked like she was on the verge of tears but her son seemed to understand and just waited patiently. She was grateful that one of the children could handle waiting for her to be free, she was about to say something when she heard a loud, "MINN'DA!!!!"</p>
<p>"Oh no...hold on Lirath..." Lireesa stormed out of her room, she had just about had enough of Sylvanas's antics lately. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"SYLVA---oh...hello," Lireesa stood red faced at the door when she saw the all too familiar red clothing that was worn by Valeera Sanguinar. "Thank you Sylvanas."</p>
<p>Her daughter nodded and went back to her training, she was angry about something and wanted everyone to know it seemed. "That is my dramatic daughter and Ranger Captain Sylvanas Windrunner," She joked.</p>
<p>"She does seem a bit overly dramatic, though I did not come to see your daughter's theatrics," Valeera said in a purring voice that caused the Ranger General to have butterflies in her stomach. She kept a pleasant expression on her face as she regarded the beauty before her, "What did you come for?"</p>
<p>Valeera strode towards her slowly and then handed over a letter, "from a human outpost nearer to our lands, apparently they are having trouble and believe it could spill into elven lands."</p>
<p>"Let me see," She took the letter and read it, her expression became unreadable by the end of it. She closed it up and smiled again, "Thank you, Valeera. Will that be all?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm...maybe," Valeera said very coyly, she leaned against the doorframe and let her long blonde hair fall down in waves. If anything this was a huge distraction for the Lady Windrunner, "Perhaps I will stay here and make sure the Ranger General is alright."</p>
<p>"I am always glad of your company," Lireesa leaned on the opposite doorframe and gazed into the green eyes of the spy, she was definitely in her sights but were the feelings mutual? Lireesa had always wondered that from the moment she saw her, "would you like to come in? My son can play some music while I work."</p>
<p>Valeera almost considered it but then stood up straight letting Lireesa have a good view of the toned physique of the rogue, she had the long legs that were always bare save for the thigh high boots and red armour that really brought out the colour of her eyes. She always carried two daggers that most likely have poison on them as most rogues did. She was beautiful yet deadly and that attracted the Ranger General even more, as she was taking in the beauty of elf before her she almost missed the words:</p>
<p>"I am sorry I dont want to disturb you when your working."</p>
<p>"You do when I am in the city."</p>
<p>"Yes, but this is at home, you are with family, I wouldn't want to crash that now would I?"</p>
<p>Lireesa smirked, "You would not be crashing at all."</p>
<p>"I think I would be...anyway...come and find me later if you can."</p>
<p>"Is this a challenge?"</p>
<p>Valeera nodded and blew a kiss before disappearing before her eyes, Lireesa quietly accepted that challenge but first work needed to be done. She went back to her room where Sylvanas lay sprawled out on the bed, her head was in a pillow and muffled sobs could be heard. Lirath was doing his best to comfort her, "sorry mother, she---"</p>
<p>"Leave her be, Lirath you can play for us both," She said and sat down to get back to work, though her mind kept wandering back to Valeera and her flirtatious challenge.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To find an elf and mend a broken heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lireesa comforts her daughter then searches for Valeera will everything go to plan?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sylvanas needs hugs</p>
<p>Valeera needs to be found.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Lireesa Windrunner had spent the better part of the day comforting her daughter Sylvanas, she had her heartbroken by a noblegirl in Silvermoon and felt like she would never love again. The Ranger-General had heard this statement before with Alleria and knew it was a matter of time before she heard it from Vereesa and Lirath, she went through the usual protective mother thoughts of "I want to wring the girls neck for hurting my child," to the "my poor daughter, I must comfort her and tell her how special she is." She knew being there for her distraught daughter was better in the long run than yelling at the one who did the heartbreaking. </p>
<p>"That girl does not deserve your tears, Sylvanas, I know it hurts but it will pass," She said calmly between kissing her daughter's forehead and stroking her long pale blonde hair, "Lady Moon, you deserve better." </p>
<p>"I-I do?" Sylvanas croaked between muffled sobs.</p>
<p>"You are an amazing, talented, and intelligent young woman, yes. You also are a mischievous prankster who wouldn't want that? You will find love again and they might be the one for you but then you might experience heartbreak again. Sadly it is part of growing up, I will not lie to you about that." Lireesa said lovingly, she did not believe in telling any of her children that they would find a princess or prince and all their problems would go away. That would only give them false expectations and hopes, and she could not do that to such intelligent and witty people that her children were growing into.</p>
<p>"And before you say it, no this was not your fault, you did nothing wrong."</p>
<p>"I feel--like I-have."</p>
<p>"You haven't, I know its hard to believe but you have not done anything wrong."</p>
<p>Sylvanas listened to her mother words and only held onto her tighter, she hid her face even more to feel safe and wanted. She felt her cries lessen and fatigue set in, she could still hear her mother's words of comfort and feel her kisses on her head. Alot of rangers thought the ranger general ruthless and cold but at home she was funny, warm, and the best parent ever in Sylvanas's eyes. Despite her troublesome nature she always tried to lighten the load for Lireesa as she was a single mother of four and was tasked with protecting the kingdom from outside threats and sometimes inside threats. </p>
<p>"Thank you, minn'da," Sylvanas managed to say before another sob shook her body. She continued to feel the soothing hand rub circles on her back and started to feel her eyes droop heavily, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked, already knowing the answer would be yes. </p>
<p>"No need to thank me Sylvy, I am always here for you and ofcourse I will." Lireesa gave another kiss of reassurance on her daughters head and then sang softly to ease Sylvanas into sleep, the poor girl needed it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The minutes ticked by and the sobs had been replaced by only the sound of light purring, Lireesa smiled at the sound as that meant Sylvanas was content and sleeping. She was almost content to sleep herself when a soft knock at her door was heard, her ears twitched at the sound and she said in a soft voice, "Its open."</p>
<p>A tall and very lanky elf came through with silver locks and hand me down leathers, "Mother, you have a...oh... shall I leave you?" Vereesa asked quietly.</p>
<p>"No, you can come in here as long as you are quiet sweetie," She motioned with her free hand to sit on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>Vereesa nodded and looked sad for a moment when she regarded her older sister, she had been there for the nasty break up and had been the one to console her sister in the end. She held out a letter towards her mother, "I think it is from Valeera? She said she was here earlier today?"</p>
<p>Lireesa almost sat up but remembered the young elf in her arms, she took the letter in her free hand and gave Vereesa a nod. She smirked at the words in the letter almost daring her to put her tracking skills to the test. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dearest General, </p>
<p>I hope everything is well after I left, I know your daughters can have a flare for the dramatic. I was wondering though if you still wanted to come and find me? I would love to see your tracking skills at work my lady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Valeera"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A challenge huh?" Lireesa set the letter on the nightstand and then looked at both of her daughters, she really wanted to find that beautiful rogue but also wanted to stay at Sylvanas's side should she need her. She had a look of utter conflict until Vereesa placed a hand on hers, "Go, minn'da I will look after Lady Moon."</p>
<p>"You're sure? I know how she can be," Lireesa looked down at the still purring Sylvanas in concern, her middle daughter could be a light sleeper at times and after crying so much she tended to get grumpy about who saw her in such a state.</p>
<p>"I can handle it, I am the one that brought her home remember?" Vereesa was dealing with two voices in her head, the one that said "Comfort your sister," and the other that said, "Hey mom is getting a possible girlfriend, let her go!"</p>
<p>Lireesa looked at Sylvanas again who was sleeping soundly then at Vereesa who was more than willing to take on the responsibility of giving emotional support, when she made her decision she very carefully moved her daughters head and waited for Vereesa to slip under it for a switch. They both watched for any movement or stirring, when they saw none they both breathed a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>Vereesa gave her mother a playful smirk as she got comfortable, "Go on then, find your lady rogue."</p>
<p>"So glad you approve, Little Moon." Lireesa had been hesitant to try and date again but so far her children had all but begged to start again, which made it easier on her.</p>
<p>"But..."</p>
<p>"But what?"</p>
<p>"If she breaks your heart, we reserve the right to use her as target practice."</p>
<p>Lireesa went tense for a moment, then after a minute of Vereesa's serious statement she began to smile and softly giggle. The Ranger General ruffled her youngest daughters hair which caused her to groan. She shoo'd her mother away and then rested her hand on Sylvanas's head, careful not to touch the sensitive ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Lireesa left the house in the capable hands of Lirath and Vereesa she had found a small letter on the ground with a dagger, it was blue and gold and very ornate. The small letter said, "Do return this when you find me." The ranger smirked, she could hear the coy playfulness that was in the letter, "Oh I will."</p>
<p>Lireesa chose to do this on foot rather than by her steed or dragonhawk, she felt this made it more interesting and fun. It was pretty hot out anyway so she wanted to give her horse a break and so she could cut through the woods and ignore the paths. She sprinted down the hill and looked around Windrunner village for more clues, she nodded her greetings to the villagers that passed her by. The small village was used to a Windrunner showing up randomly so it came as no surprise when one appeared, a few farstriders who lived in the village gave their general a salute before heading off to their patrols or days at the beach. She found another dagger in a tree with another letter, "Oh, return this too I must have dropped it oops."</p>
<p>"I fully intend to...then maybe we can go to the beach?" Lireesa said softly to herself, she had started thinking of what an ideal date would be for her and Valeera. <em>A day at the beach? Maybe we can go to the harbour and go sailing? Maybe a dinner and a play?.</em>..the possibilities raced through her mind as she followed the soft footed tracks of the rogue. Valeera had started to make it a little harder as time went on as the tracks lead out of the village but disappeared near the sanctum of the moon, she checked the trees as well as the missing elf could have made markings. Even if she knew these woods well, one could still get lost. "Oh where oh where could my little rogue be?" She said playfully when she felt two eyes on her. </p>
<p>The bushes moved and the general could have sworn she heard a giggle, she followed the newer tracks and the sound of running feet. The chase was now on, the blue and gold hood could be seen on the familiar form. Lireesa figured this would go into a chase, the question was where would it end? </p>
<p>Valeera ran and laughed her way towards goldenmist village, she was wanting the Ranger General to give chase and now that she had she needed a destination. That spot by Lake Elrendar ought to do nicely, she thought and veered towards the lake which was past the village. She almost tripped as her muscles were starting to ache from all the walking and running she was doing, the sun beating down on her certainly did not help. The lake will be perfect then, we can both cool off. She nodded and when she looked back she could see the ranger general gaining on her.</p>
<p>"Anar'alah you are fast!" She called back and pushed herself to run faster, she was almost there, almost to the rock then she could jump into the cool refreshing water. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't be much of a ranger if I was a slow runner!" Lireesa teased and chased the the fast moving rogue, she could see where Valeera was heading and grinned, the lake would be perfect, she needed water anyway. She started to catch up and was soon beside Valeera as they continued to run, "Atleast the water will cool us off!" </p>
<p>Both women ran up small rock formation and jumped, they landed in the cool waters of the lake which gave them a much needed cooling off after sweating and wearing out their muscles while running. Lireesa looked at Valeera with a sly grin, "I brought your daggers back but we appear to be in a lake, was this your plan all along?"</p>
<p>Valeera shrugged, "I like to call it improvisation, keeping you on your toes is good for Quel'thalas."</p>
<p>"Is it now? What if I was to improvise?" Lireesa asked and moved closer.</p>
<p>"What do---ahhhh hahaha!" Valeera was about to ask when a wave of water hit her face, she started to laugh, "I see you can keep me on my toes too." She remarked then splashed Lireesa back, this was the most fun she had in awhile and she got to share it with her favourite ranger.</p>
<p>"So is this a date?" Lireesa asked after giving another splash.</p>
<p>"Perhaps, maybe its just a way to get you out of the house for awhile and away from your responsibilities?" Valeera replied, she felt it was what Lireesa deserved, the woman would work non stop to protect the kingdom and was a very attentive mother. If anything playing hide and seek with the general gave her a nice day out where all she had to do was spend time playing around in the lake.</p>
<p>"Well then I thank you, and since I have two sentries at home I can stay out for as long as I want....well atleast have me back by nightfall...Vereesa and Lirath are too young to be left alone for that long and Sylvanas is dealing with having her heart broken." Lireesa would spend all day with Valeera but not all night, not when her youngest children were still at home and her middle child was depressed. </p>
<p>"I understand, I hope she gets better, I heard about what happened, Sylvanas can find someone better."</p>
<p>"That is what I told her."</p>
<p>"You are a good mother, Lireesa." </p>
<p>Valeera was suddenly serious as she spoke, she wished her mother was like that sometimes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence for a minute or two before the splashing and playing in the water continued, seeking out the rogue had proved to be a nice surprise trip to the lake and Lireesa could not be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Time: Valeera and Lireesa are sent on an assignment.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lireesa deals with Sylvanas's heartbreak, then she is off to find the hidden elf.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>